Una Guerra de Distancia
by May42
Summary: Sakura es una enfermera principiante con una vida aburrida... Sera que esta guerra cambiaria su situacion? Quien es este soldado alcanzado por una bala? podra sobrevivir con todo y su mal genio? *Ultimo Capi UP!*
1. Soldado Herido

**Hola!**

**Esta es mi primera vez publicando fic aqui.**

**Espero les gute.**

**-De FANS para FANS, Sin fines de lucro.**

**Los personajes, son de CLAMP las cuales no tienen nada que ver con migo XP-**

Hope U like It ^^

1._Soldado herido!

La pequeña clínica estaba tranquila igual que todos los días; Al estar ubicada en un pueblo tan pequeño y alejado de cualquier ciudad bulliciosa, no solía tener muchos pacientes enfermos de gravedad.

El silencio era ensordecedor y apenas los respiros de los trabajadores de turno se escuchaban.

Cada vez había menos personas en el pueblo, y la razón principal era el campamento de guerrilla tan solo a unos kilómetros de allí.

De vez en cuando se veían dos o tres reclutas en las tiendas del pueblo.

Muchos de los muchachos jóvenes de aquel lugar también habían sido reclutados para proteger su patria a costa del sufrimiento de las madres y pretendientes posibles de ellos.

Pero, volviendo a la pequeña clínica, nos encontramos con una joven de apenas 15 años.

Sentada ojeando una vieja revista esperando que se den signos de vida en la sala de espera.

Al haber dado muestras de ser talentosa en el asunto, había conseguido trabajo siendo enfermera en la única clínica del pueblo; pero su vida era bastante tranquila ya que lo único que hacia todos los días era atender uno que otro niño rasguñado por andar corriendo o, muy rara vez, algún caso de intoxicación por comer cosas pasadas o bayas venenosas en el valle que quedaba apenas unos metros detrás del pueblo.

Su nombre era sakura kinomoto, era una esbelta jovencita que había nacido y crecido viendo el mismo paisaje aburrido todos los días. Tenia una estatura normal para una chica de su edad, conservaba su pelo amarronado muy corto. Era alguien sonriente y optimista que con sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda atraía más de una mirada cuando caminaba por el pueblo.

Lamentablemente la pobre y hermosa chica tenía una vida de lo más aburrida…

Hasta hoy…

Los tres personajes entraron de improviso al pueblo montados en un jeep camuflado, uno de ellos era una jovencita.

Se detuvieron de golpe frente a la clínica haciendo un ruido ensordecedor con las llantas del vehiculo.

La ojiverde dio un saltito en su asiento de la impresión y la burbuja de chicle que estaba haciendo explotó.

La joven que estaba montada salió de un salto y abrió la puerta del otro lado, el joven que había estado conduciendo dio la vuelta y cargó en su espalda una persona... inconciente?

Sakura sintió la adrenalina subir por su sangre y se puso de pié en un segundo. Dejó la revista caer al suelo y atravesó los pasillos, usando su habilidad para los deportes, para llegar a donde su supervisora.

-"se-señorita Motosuwa!... hay unas personas que vienen con un chico inconsciente!"

La mujer de largo pelo rojo casi se cae para atrás de la sorpresa, y es que en los trece años que tenia trabajando allí nunca había escuchado algo así… extraño, no?

Sakura y la Srta. Motosuwa corrieron a la puerta encontrándose con que los visitantes ya estaban siendo recibidos por otro grupo de ayudantes.

-"sakura! trae una camilla"

-"si señorita"

Ella siguió las instrucciones de su superior y llevó al camilla a el lugar, las personas se llevaron al joven mal herido y los otros dos se quedaron allí... ellos también se veían bastante maltrechos.

La chica se estaba nerviosa y tenía muchos rasguños en las piernas, y el otro muchacho tenia un trueque para detener sangre en la rodilla que ya se notaba bastante manchado.

-"por favor, vengan por aquí, los ayudaremos"

-"donde está mi primo!... que le están haciendo!"-la hermosa muchacha de largo pelo negro empezó a acusar a la pobre enfermera.

-"tranquila meiling, ellos lo van a ayudar"

-"pero eriol"

-"confía en estas personas"

El chico de ojos azul la tranquilizó y la señorita los dirigió a una pequeña sala para curarles las heridas.

Sakura se sentía tan viva por dentro, jamás había vivido algo así. Estaba acostumbrada a quedarse sentada en una silla de la sala de espera toda la tarde y luego irse a casa deseando que no llegara el próximo día... pero después de esta experiencia pensaba en reconsiderar aquel razonamiento.

-"sakura"

-"hoe?"-sakura volteó.

-"estamos revisando al muchacho mas herido y la verdad está muy grave"

-"que pasa con el?"

-"a juzgar por su ropa, es un reclutado a luchar en la guerra... fue impactado por varios disparos y además se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza"

-"pero... no se supone que hay equipos de emergencia para estos casos?"

-"mira, no sabemos lo que pasó y tampoco nos incumbe... lo único que debemos hacer es ayudarlo lo mas que se pueda, entiendes?"

-"si señora"

Un ayudante de pasillo llevó una carpeta improvisada y se la dio a la mujer de pelo rojo.

Esta la leyó rápidamente y se la puso debajo del brazo.

-"según esto... los otros dos no están tan mal, pero aún así el otro joven tiene la rodilla gravemente herida y necesitará terapia... y según dice esto, la chica necesita varias transfusiones de sangre"

-"que quiere que haga señora?"

-"primero... señorita! Ya te lo dije"

-"lo siento"

-"no importa... segundo, prepárate para ayudar en la operación"

-"operación?"

-"si... el soldado debe ser operado de inmediato y quiero que tu le ayudes al doctor"

-"de acuerdo"

Después de casi nada se empezó la operación, y sakura, junto con otros ayudantes, estaban allí interviniendo en el asunto...

Ella se paró detrás del joven y lo miró por a través de la máscara de oxigeno.

-"es muy apuesto..."-pensó.

Después de varias horas la operación terminó y todos dieron un respiro.

Sakura salió de la sala y se recogió el cabello.

-"sakura-chan!"

-"hoe?"

-"ya terminaron?"

-"si señorita motosuwa... la operación fue un éxito, según el doctor, solo depende de el y las ganas que tenga de vivir"

-"eso es una buena noticia... ya se completaron los expedientes y serán internados los tres aquí"

-"ya veo"

La hermosa y alta mujer le guiñó un ojo a sakura mientras se alejaba y decía...

-"por cierto... te encargué el cuidado del joven soldado, se que puedes saku-chan"

-"HOE?"

Fin Capitulo 1._


	2. Por mi que nunca despertases!

Le pesaban los parpados y abrir los ojos fue pesado y casi doloroso para él; se sentía pesado y magullado. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose en un cuarto malgastado y al parecer no usado desde hace mucho. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y justo a su lado derecho logró ver una ventana que daba a un florido campo de flores lleno de color que hacia entrar su aroma delicioso y delicado a través de la ventana.

Tenia puesta una mascara de oxigeno y un suero, puso su mano en el costado y ahogó un respingo de dolor... maldito del que le había disparado!

El joven giró la mirada a su izquierda y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse con aquella muchacha dormida en una silla junto a el.

Era esbelta y al parecer de su misma edad, tenia el pelo corto y de un color caramelo.

Dormía tranquilamente en esa silla y parecía casi una muñeca hecha a mano.

El se volvió a acomodar en la cama y se puso la mano en la cabeza tratando de recordar los hechos...

-"a ver, lo ultimo que recuerdo... demonios! No puedo recordar nada más después de que caí inconciente en el fuerte; de seguro meiling obligó a eriol a que me trajera"

El muchacho se sentó en la cama y miró a la chica de nuevo, volvió su mirada al techo y suspiró... los cuartos en silencio lo ponían nervioso, y lo único que se escuchaba era su propia respiración y uno que otro gemido de la chica durmiendo a su lado.

No podía seguir así... extendió su brazo y tocó la mejilla de la joven para despertarla pero ella seguía inmóvil.

Tocó su mejilla un poco más fuerte esta vez pero ella solo gimió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

-"esta chica duerme como piedra... oye!"-no le quedó más remedio que gritar-"despierta! No estés holgazaneando, que te crees?"

-"hoe?"

Ella se restregó un poco los ojos y miró al joven aun con sueño en sus ojos.

-"hasta que por fin! Tu quien eres? Y dime, por que estoy aquí? Donde están eriol y meiling?"

-"a... ellos están... espera un segundo!; ESTAS DESPIERTO!"

-"daaa! Eso o estas alucinando"

-"...!"-sakura se puso de pié y hizo una breve inclinación-"mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, desde ahora estaré a su disposición"

-"osea que soy como tu dueño?"

-"no, solo soy la enfermera que lo acompañará hasta que mejore, estoy a cargo de usted"

-"usted?"

-"lo siento... supuse que quería que le hablara con respeto"

-"háblame de tu... por tu culpa me siento anciano"

-"los siento... tu, recuerdas tu nombre?"

-"Shaoran li, por que no habría de recordarlo?"

-"pues... es que antes de venir te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y supusimos que tendrías amnesia"

-"pues supusieron mal"

-"am... discúlpame un momento, tengo que reportar que despertaste"

La chica salió corriendo de la habitación y el joven soldado de quedó solo.

-"sus ojos eran verdes"-dijo en un susurro al verla salir.

Él miró por la ventana unos minutos y después alguien entró a la habitación junto con la tal "sakura". Era una mujer alta de largo pelo rojo hasta las puntas con una gran sonrisa.

-"li shaoran, déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Akira motosuwa, todos estamos honrados de que un defensor de nuestra patria esté hospitalizado aquí y prometemos hacer todo lo posible para que mejores lo antes posible"

-"gracias"-dijo indiferente, casi sin darle importancia.

-"bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pero aquí tienes a mi querida sakurita, ella te ayudará en todo lo que necesites..."

La mujer hizo una pequeña inclinación y se dio la vuelta saliendo por al puerta.

-"así que..."

-"m?"

-"eres prácticamente mi sirviente. ¿No?"

-"pues... no lo había visto de ese modo pero supongo que n..."

-"tengo sed"-la interrumpió-"quiero algo de beber"

-"hoe?"

-"dije: Ten-go-sed... no se supone que me hagas caso?"

-"pues..."

-"que esperas! Tráeme una botella de agua quieres?"

-"si! Enseguida!"

La preciosa sakura salió de la habitación a buscar el agua desesperada, dejando al chico castaño riéndose a morir.

-"esa tonta! Jajaja... ni siquiera vio la neverita del cuarto, jajaja... definitivamente me voy a divertir de lo lindo aquí"

Fin Capitulo 2._


	3. Intento de Fuga

Las miradas eran totalmente evadidas, las palabras no existían, el silencio era la lengua oficial en aquella habitación y las tensas respiraciones eran la música que llenaba el aire.

La chica pasó la página de su revista en silencio y siguió masticando aquella goma de mascar sabor cereza que tanto le gustaba comer.

El muchacho, acostado en la cama, miró a su derecha y a través de la ventana el mismo paisaje que se había pasado viendo todo el día y gruñó frustrado.

Miró a su izquierda y cruzó una rápida mirada con su "enfermera personal" que solo frunció el ceño disgustada y volvió a su revista.

Al parecer no le había parecido nada graciosa la broma que él le había hecho el día anterior y desde entonces no le había dirigido la palabra, excepto claro cuando de verdad lo necesitaba para poder cumplir su trabajo.

Shaoran no era de estar sin hacer nada mucho tiempo así que estaba poniéndose nervioso, eso y también el hecho de que no le gustaban para nada las habitaciones en silencio.

-"tengo sed"

-"..."

-"no me oíste?"

-"..."-sakura lo volteó a ver con el ceño totalmente fruncido-"dime por favor"

-"como dices?"

-"hasta que no lo digas, no lo voy a hacer"

-"pues mejor me quedo con la sed"

-"por mi deshidrátate!"

-"sería mejor morir deshidratado que seguir viendo tu cara tanto tiempo!"

-"HoE! Pues... lo mismo digo!"

-"tonta"

-"imbecil"

-"infantil"

-"malhumorado!"

-"gruñona!"

-"idiota!"

-"distraída!"

-"a si?... pues tu!... tu!... ya cállate! No quiero seguir hablando con tigo"

-"que pasa?... tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no puede pensar en nada mas?"

Ella se levantó de la silla, se dirigió a la neverita de la habitación y tomó una botella de agua, se la lanzó a shaoran y salió de la habitación echando humo por las orejas.

-"aishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No lo soportooo! Es tan, tan..."

-"insoportable?"

-"hoe?"

La chica de ojos verdes miró al frente encontrándose con la hija de la mujer que era dueña de aquella clínica, que con el tiempo, se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo daidouji, hermosa y alegre chica de su misma edad con un largo pelo grisáceo y ojos amatistas.

-"que es lo que te molesta ahora sakurita?"

-"es que, bueno! Debes saber que ayer unas personas vinieron desde el fuerte buscando atención medica, no?"

-"si"

-"bueno, la señora motosuwa..."

-"señorita"

-"si, lo siento; la señorita motosuwa me puso a cargo del cuidado medico del soldado mas herido temporalmente y me esta volviendo loca!"

-"que pasa con el?"

-"aishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Es que no lo soporto! Es tan antipático!... hipócrita!... imbecil!... idiota!... gruñón y lo peor de todo!"

-"que cosa?"

-"esta guapísimo! No se que hacer con el! Es que simplemente me dan ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana!"

-"por ser guapo?"

-"si! Por ser guapo y atractivo!"

-"tienes que aprender a lidiar con estos problemas sakura, además! Es solo un muchacho con mal humor; no es como si fuera a poner tu mundo de cabeza ni nada"

-"tienes razón, tengo que calmarme un poco"

En ese momento un sonido de algo al caer al suelo llamó la atención de las chicas y sakura entró corriendo al cuarto a ver que pasaba.

-"*fiu!*"-sakura suspiró relajada-"no hay nadie aquí, pensé que... espera un segundo! DONDE ESTA LI?"

Sakura se puso las manos en la cabeza como si fuera a explotar.

-"no puede ser... a donde habrá ido?"

-"ese idiota! No sabe que no está en condiciones para salir! espera un momento! Y que tal si... lo raptaron los ovnis!QUE HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

-"o talvez halla salido por la ventana"

Sakura siguió el dedo de su amiga que señalaba aquella ventana que daba una vista al enorme valle de tulipanes.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó a través de la ventana, dispuesta a encontrar al increíblemente apuesto y totalmente indeseable soldado prófugo.

Corrió por el extenso valle hasta agotarse al extremo; no pasó mucho para que pudiera ver al chico en la distancia sentado bajo un árbol de cerezo viendo el horizonte.

Ella se acercó y, cansada, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo atrayendo la atención del castaño.

-"no sabes... los problemas"-sakura hablaba entrecortada faltándole el aire-"en los que estás metido"

-"no lo puedo creer"

-"que cosa? El que no estés muerto o que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin pensar en los demás"

-"no... Que hayas corrido hasta aquí a buscarme"

Sakura se sonrojó un poco avergonzada pero lo miró indiferente y le levantó del suelo.

-"si no lo hacia me metería en problemas, este es mi trabajo y debo hacerlo bien... ahora! Levántate de ahí y vamos de vuelta o notarán que te fuiste"

-"m... estoy algo cansado; mejor duermo un rato"-el empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-"no! Te vas a quedar inconsciente porque no tienes energías!, vamos! Levántate por favor!"

Sakura ayudó a que shaoran se levantara del suelo y el se apoyó en su hombro medio inconsciente.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del edificio y los dos entraron denuevo por la ventana por la que salieron. Shaoran se acostó en la camilla y cerró los ojos, ya falto de energías mientras sakura le volvía a poner el suero.

-"oye"-susurró sin fuerzas.

-"hoe?"

-"si es posible... quiero volver a ese valle"

Sakura se quedó mirando al joven mientras quedaba dormido por la falta de proteínas en su cuerpo y se sonrojó.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con su preocupada amiga sentada en una silla en el pasillo.

-"tomoyo! No puede ser!"

-"que pasa?"

-"es demasiado apuesto... lo detesto!"

Fin del Capitulo 3._


	4. La caja de recuerdos

-"hoe? Que quieren que?"

Sakura susurraba a su supervisora, la "señorita" motosuwa en una esquina de la sala de espera.

-"quieren saber como está li"

-"y por que no le dice?"

-"te puse a cargo de él, así que es tu responsabilidad reportar como está yendo la recuperación"

-"..."-suspiró-"de acuerdo"

-"tu puedes saku-chan"

La mujer de pelo rojo le dio un empujoncito a su enfermera favorita y sakura se vio forzada a dar la cara.

Se paró frente a las dos personas sentadas en las sillas del pasillo y se inclinó con respeto.

-"am...mi nombre es sakura kinomoto es un placer conocerlos"

-"donde está mi primo, esta bien? Que hicieron con el? Puedo verlo?"

-"tranquilízate meiling"

El joven de sonrisa afable y ojos azules puso su mano en el hombro de la preciosa muchacha y se levantó de su asiento.

-"mi nombre es eriol Hiraguisawa, y ella es meiling li; también es un placer... queríamos saber como se encuentra nuestro compañero shaoran"

-"pues, el está mejorando mucho"

-"pero?"-interrumpió meiling-"siempre hay un pero o no?"

-"pues..."

-"olvídalo, solo dime cuando va a poder salir de aquí"

-"lo que pasa es que ayer tuvo una decaída repentina y va a durar mas de lo esperado"

-"y que pasó con él?"

-"pues lo que pasó fue que... am..."-sakura apretó los puños frustrada por tener que cubrir la falta del irresistible idiota que estaba a su cargo-"lo siento, fue una necedad mía"

-"como? Deberían despedirte! Para que estas aquí si no haces las cosas bien?"

-"meiling, no seas así con ella, solo trata de hacer su trabajo"

-"discúlpenme"

-"no, disculpaos a nosotros por hacerte perder el tiempo"

-"no hay problema, este es mi trabajo"

Sakura sonrió y el chico hizo lo mismo mientras que meiling hizo un puchero.

-"meiling"-eriol le habló a su compañera-"tendremos que conseguir alojamiento en algún hotel cercano"

-"como sea"

-"disculpen! Am... si no les molesta, les molestaría contarme lo que ocurrió con li?"

-"para que quieres saber!"

-"meiling..."-eriol la miró reprobatorio y luego le sonrió a sakura-"no es problema, mejor vayamos a un lugar mas cómodo"

Sakura, eriol y una disgustada meiling fueron a la pequeña cafetería de la clínica y se sentaron en una mesita.

-"pues, si empiezo desde el principio va a ser muy largo así que te contaré desde el primer día en el campamento... ahora que me pongo a pensar; el tiempo vuela...

**FLASH BACK**

Había varias tiendas blancas y montículos por todas partes, se veían venir en enorme camiones decenas de hombres y adolescentes pero no se veía que ninguno regresara; La mayoría de los presentes eran jóvenes entre los 14 y 17 años que habían sido obligados a ir a la guerra y no se veía civilización a kilómetros de distancia.

Las noches en ese lugar eran aterradoras y silenciosas, podías ver a muchos sentados fumando o viendo fotos, escribiendo cartas y cosas así.

Cuando se abrió, por fin, el fuego contra el otro bando muchos cayeron rápido al no saber defenderse, otros solo se escondían, y muchos jóvenes se hacían los valientes poniéndose al frente y muriendo al instante.

Otros simplemente se ponían histéricos y se congelaban como gallinas... claro que shaoran y eriol no eran de esos, ellos habían ido a la guerra voluntariamente en un lapsus de "valentia" o, quien sabe, talvez simplemente para alejarse de sus familias sin pensar en que talvez, si no tenían suerte, podrían separarse de ellas para siempre.

Se habían conocido desde pequeños, y a pesar de ser bastante diferentes, habían logrado sintetizar una amistad llena de confianza y respeto total al otro.

-"idiota! Que estas haciendo? Así te haces llamar soldado?"

Bueno... solo confianza.

-"deja de presionarme! No vez que estoy herido?"

-"eso no es excusa! Solo buscas pretextos para..."

-"cuidado!"

Shaoran y eriol cayeron al suelo evitando un disparo dirigido a ellos.

-"molestarme!"

-"cállate! Acabo de salvar tu vida"

-"si como no..."

-"mejor vuelve al campamento, tu rodilla está muy mal eriol"

-"no me muevo de aquí... ahora es cuando la cosa se pone buena!"

-"solo eres un idiota"

-"yo solo?... oye, no es esa..."

-"MEILING?"

Shaoran y eriol-este ultimo algo forzado- cruzaron el campo de batalla en plena acción dirigiéndose a donde pudieron reconocer la silueta de aquella necia y terca-pero claramente hermosa- joven que trató de persuadirlos en su ALOCADA y TOTALMENTE ESTUPIDA idea de ir a la guerra.

-"meiling!"

-"shaoran, eriol!"

-"que se supone que haces aquí? No sabes el peligro que corres?"

-"eso debería yo preguntártelo a ti shaoran!"

-"no es momento de gritarme meiling, como rayos lograste llegar hasta aquí?"

-"pues no fue fácil, me caí varias veces y me duelen las piernas"

-"están sangrando!"

-"debemos llevarte a una carpa de emergencias"

-"como dices? Que no ves tu propia rodilla, eriol?"

-"eso no importa"

-"meiling! ya vete!"-shaoran se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de parar a meiling del suelo a la fuerza-"Si algo te pasa nunca me lo voy a perdonar!"

Justo en ese momento una bala que había fallado por la mala puntería de algún descuidado recorrió el lugar de los hechos a una velocidad incontenible, dando a parar al costado derecho de shaoran justo en los ojos de su compañero y su prima que al ver aquello empezó a gritar histérica...

-"!"

-"mei..."

Shaoran cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra quedando totalmente fuera de batalla.

**FIN FLACH BACK**

-"después de eso prácticamente nos robamos un jeep que encontramos en el campamento y lo trajimos para acá"

Sakura tapaba su boca con sus delicadas manos atónita.

-"no creí que... yo..."

-"sorprendida?"-La chica de ojos rojizos y pelo negro hasta las puntas se levantó de la silla en un movimiento mientras veía el suelo fríamente-"eriol, ya vamonos"

El joven de ojos azules sonrió y se paró de su asiento mientras se despedía con un gesto.

Estaban saliendo de la cafetería pero eriol chocó con el marco de la puerta sorprendiendo a sakura mientras que una gota resbalaba por el cuello de meiling.

-"jeje, lo siento... mis gafas se arruinaron en el campo de batalla"

Meiling agarró el brazo de su compañero y lo guió por la salida.

Sakura entró a la habitación y el muchacho la miró indiferente como siempre.

-"que tanto hacías?"

-"cosas..."-ella se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y tomó una revista.

-"apuesto a que estuviste por ahí haciendo torpezas"

-"que dijiste?"

-"eso que oíste"

-"eres un imbecil!"

-"ingenua!"

-"insensible!"

-"distraída!"

Y bla, bla, bla... así siguieron hasta que sakura- como siempre- se quedó sin palabras que decir.

Fin del Capitulo 4._


	5. Mas alla de lo permitido

Ella sabía desde el principio que algún día tendría que hacerlo...

Sabía los riesgos que implicaba, sin contar la vergüenza que tendría, pero ella debía hacerlo!

Sakura tenia que... que...

¡Darle un baño de esponja a shaoran!

Sip!

Era su deber y tenia que hacerlo, pero...

-"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me da mucha pena!... pero, no puedo evadir esto, o si? Habrá alguna forma?... hoe! No puedo hacerlo!"

Sakura dio media vuelta frente a la puerta y caminó alejándose del lugar.

Tiró el balde con agua y la esponjita rosa y se dejó caer en una silla. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su falda Jean y sacó un trocito de su goma de mascar favorita.

Le quitó la envoltura y empezó a masticar sin un propósito.

-"que haces sakura?"

-"hoe?"-sakura miró al frente encontrándose con su mejor amiga tomoyo-"hola tomoyo, que haces aquí?"

-"decidí pasar a visitarte"

-"gracias, en serio necesito ayuda"

-"que te pasa?"

-"es que no puedo hacerlooooooooooooooooooo!"

Sakura se colgó del hombro de tomoyo mientras escondía su rostro.

-"que cosa?"

-"me da pena decirlo!"

-"vamos, dímelo"

Sakura levantó un poquito el rostro, que estaba totalmente rojo, y dijo con una vocecita casi imperceptible...

-"tengo que darle un baño..."

-"a li?"-Ella asintió volviendo a esconder su rostro avergonzado en el hombro de su amiga-"jijiji"

-"de que te ríes!"-sakura tenia una divertida cara chibi toda llorosa y sonrojadita-"no es gracioso!"

-"no gracioso, pero si curioso"

-"hoe?"-ahora cara chibi confundida, xD.

-"dijiste que era prácticamente irresistible y apuesto, no?"

-"si"

-"pues entonces considera esta parte de tu trabajo una oportunidad para seguir contemplando su masculinidad"

-"!"

Tomoyo dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza chibi de sakura y sonrió.

-"es una broma sakurita"

-"pues que tipo de bromas son esas tomoyo! De nuevo estas viendo ese tipo de anime en televisión?"

-"talvez"

-"que te he dicho tomoyo?"

-"tranquila, estos que estoy viendo son menos explícitos"

-"que quieres decir con eso?"

-"luego te digo, ahora mismo tengo que buscar unos papeles que mamá me mandó a recoger, pero luego volveré a animarte"

-"no tardes!"-tomoyo subió las escaleras a unas oficinas sonriendo-"te necesitoooo"

Sakura entró sin hacer ruidos a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Vio que shaoran dormía placenteramente y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Avanzó a paso ligero y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama; cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa que traía el aroma de los tulipanes a través de la única ventana en la habitación.

De repente sintió que algo tocaba su hombro y abrió los ojos de repente algo asustada, encontrándose con la sonrisa ladina del castaño que estaba recostado en la almohada de la cama.

-"durmiendo en el trabajo?"

Sakura dio un respiro aliviado y sonrió sin pensarlo mientras quitaba la mano del ambarino de su hombro.

-"tu también duermes, o no?"

-"..."-el chico se sonrojó un poco, quien sabe por que, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a sakura, que volvía a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-"tu puedes hacerlo!"

-"puedo hacerlo"-sakura repetía las palabras de su amiga para sentirse segura de si misma.

-"eres la mejor!"

-"soy la mejor"

-"tienes el valor!"

-"tengo el valor"

-"vas a bañar a li!"

-"voy a...a..."-la cara de sakura se tornó carmesí en menos de dos segundos-"NO PUEDOOOO!"

-"que pena, te veías tan decidida"

-"es que me da penitaaaa!"

-"solo ve y hazlo"

-"..."-sakura hizo pose de superhéroe-" tienes razón!"

-"eso es sakura!"

-"voy a entrar y no saldré hasta terminar!"

-"muy bien! Esfuérzate lo mas que puedas!"

Sakura entró estruendosamente por la puerta con luces sobre ella, aplausos y una mirada decidida... no pasaron ni tres segundos para que saliera en forma chibi llorando con la cara rojita.

-"no pude hacerlo!"

-"pero que pasó?"

-"entré... el me miró...y salí corriendo!"

Una gota resbaló por el cuello de tomoyo.

Cara de shaoran en este momento: O.O?

-"bueno, sabes que es tu responsabilidad y debes hacerlo"

-"cierto... tomoyo! No se que hacer!"

Sakura se puso toda chibi llorando desesperada en el hombro de su amiga sin saber que, desde una pequeña rendija de la puerta, su "problema" veía como se desquiciaba.

-"que le pasa?"-hablaba para si mismo-"actúa como una desquiciada"

-"*ATCHISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Sakura estornudó ruidosamente y shaoran se tapó la boca.

-"parece que alguien está hablando de ti"

-"lo que me faltaba"

Tomoyo sonrió y vio el reloj del pasillo.

-"no me digas que te vas"

-"tengo unos compromisos pendientes"

-"pero!"

-"se que puedes sakurita, suerte!"

-"OK TT_TT"

-"ah! Y otra cosa"

-"hoe?"

-"cuando lo hagas... me cuentas como es!"

-"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

La chica de ojos amatistas rió un poco y salió corriendo por los pasillos; Estaba bajando los 3 escalones del frente al mismo tiempo que cierto joven de ojos azules-ajam ajam... eriol- los subía.

Intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y tomoyo sonrió cortésmente para luego irse corriendo.

Sakura apretó sus puños y miró la puerta; suspiró resignada y entró con los ánimos por el suelo.

-"y ahora que te pasó?"

-"hoe?"-sakura miró al frente como shaoran la veía fríamente-"nada... NADAAA!"

Sakura se dejó caer al suelo haciendo rabietas de niñita en forma chibi mientras unas cascadOOOTas de aguas salían de sus chibiojitos; shaoran se sorprendió bastante al verla actuar así, y hasta -aunque no lo crean- se sintió algo preocupado por lo que le pasara.

-"a eso lo llamas nada?"

-"snif... snif... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No puedo hacerlooooooooooooooooooo!"

-"que? De que hablas?"

-"! No puedo! No puedo! No puedo!"

-"tranquilízate, quieres?"

-"no quiero! Esto es tu culpa!"

-"COMO? Y yo que rayos tengo que ver!"

-"es tu culpa por nacer con esa cara!"

-"oye! Que estas insinuando!"-Sakura levanto un poquito el rostro y vio como shaoran se cruzaba de brazos (chibi igual que ella) y hacia un pucherito adorable que la hizo reír algo sonrojada- "y ahora de que te ríes?"

-"de ti"

-"que?"

-"jajaja"

Shaoran tenia una cara de confusión realmente cómica que solo ayudó a que sakura riera aun mas.

-"estas loca"

-"..."-sakura recuperó el aliento-"creo que tienes razón"

El ambarino miró la cara sonriente de la chica en el suelo y se sonrojó sin razón alguna... o si la tenia?

Era de noche y tomoyo estaba nerviosa sentada en aquella silla. No podía dejar de pensar en su amiga y que estaría pasando en ese momento.

-"hace ya rato que entró... estará bien?"-Varios pasos se escucharon acercarse y tomoyo fijó su mirada de donde venia el sonido, se puso rápidamente de pié y se acercó a su amiga, que escondía su rostro tras el flequillo de su pelo –"como te fue? lo hiciste?"-sakura asintió-"y que pasó?"

-"yo... yo..."

-"tu...?"

Sakura miró a su amiga y la abrazó casi ahogándola mientras su rostro no podía estar más sonrojado.

-"LO ODIO POR SER TAN !"

Fin del Capitulo 5._


	6. Sus ojos brillantes

-"entonces, ¿estas bien?"

-"cuantas veces tengo que decirlo!"-El ambarino hablaba con su amigo en el cuarto de la clínica-"ya no se ni que estoy haciendo aquí, dicen que estoy en "recuperación", pero no me pasa nada del otro mundo"

El joven de ojos azules y sonrisa confianzuda sonrió a su compañero shaoran y se paró de la silla en la que había estado sentado.

-"entonces le diré a meiling que no se preocupe más"

-"por que no vino con tigo?"

-"m... no lo se, pero creo que tiene que ver con que ella cree que fue por su culpa que te dispararon"

-"como?"

-"esta toda deprimida y casi no habla"

-"habla con ella!, convéncela de que eso no es cierto"

-"ya he tratado pero ella no me hace caso"

Shaoran quedó algo consternado y eriol se despidió con un gesto.

Salía del cuarto al mismo tiempo que sakura entraba e intercambiaron sonrisas.

Eriol salió del edificio y caminó por las desoladas calles del pueblo hasta llegar a la pensión en la que se habían hospedado él y meiling.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró a meiling sentada junto a la ventana viendo a la nada; Una brisa repentina azotó el negrísimo y largo pelo de la joven mientras que ella cerraba los ojos con expresión pensativa.

-"por que no quieres hablar con migo, princesa"

Eriol abrazó a meiling por detrás y ella abrió los ojos de repente.

-"me asustaste"

-"lo siento; que tanto piensas aquí solita?"

-"nada, solo estoy cansada"

Meiling apartó suavemente los brazos de eriol de sus hombros y se levantó de la silla.

-"no es cierto"

-"eh? No me crees?"

-"te conozco mejor que cualquiera mei"-eriol se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura-"mi princesita"

Meiling sonrió y acarició la espalda de su novio mientras lo besaba.

-"te digo que estoy bien, ¡y deja de abrazarme tanto!"-se apartó de eriol bruscamente, aun con una sonrisa-"sabes que no quiero que nos vean como una de esas parejas que andan todas melosas y pegaditas... iagh!"

-"por que no?"

-"no me gustan! Me da nauseas pensar que crean que soy una fresita con su novio"

-"bueno, podríamos serlo mientras nadie nos vea"

Meiling miró a eriol con sus bellos ojos rojizos y él acomodó un flequillo del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja mientras se acercaba y la besaba de nuevo.

Sakura y shaoran estaban en silencio total, como siempre.

Ella masticaba el acostumbrado chicle sabor cereza y shaoran miraba la ventana sin siquiera pestañear.

Él volteó a ver a sakura que no despegaba sus ojos de la revista sobre sus piernas y rebuscó debajo de su almohada atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-"que buscas?"

-"m..."-shaoran sacó un pequeño paquete de cartas y las revolvió-"esto"

-"Que vas a hacer con ella?"

-"escoge una carta"

-"hoe?"

-"vamos! No te voy a comer"

-"OK"

Sakura tomó una carta y shaoran le dijo que la colocara denuevo mientras el veía otro lado.

-"ahora... voy a descubrir cual es tu carta"

-"es serio funciona?"

-"espera y verás"

Tomoyo bajó del automóvil negro y subió los tres escalones necesarios para entrar a la clínica.

Entró por la puerta abierta y cruzó los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación que se suponía que estaría su amiga.

Tocó tres veces suavemente y su amiga le abrió. Al verla notó que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y la curiosidad le pinchó en lo mas hondo de su piel; ¿que habrá pasado que le puso así?

-"sakura! como estas?, acaso... interrumpo algo?"

-"no! Definitivamente no... Am"-sakura miró la carta que tenia en las manos y tomó a su amiga del brazo haciéndola entrar al cuarto a la fuerza-" solo quiero presentarte a li!"

-"como?"

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ellas con estruendo y shaoran se sorprendió un poco.

-"li; te presento a mi amiga tomoyo, es la única hija de la dueña del hospital"

-"Es un placer"-tomoyo sonrió amablemente.

-"igual"

-"tomoyo, el es li... mi mayor dolor de cabeza"

-"como me dijiste?"

-"nada, nada"

-"jijiji"-la hermosa chica de pelo largo y con ondas atrajo la atención de los peleones-"ustedes se llevan muy bien"

= "BIEN?"

Shaoran y sakura se miraron al decir esto al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron un poco haciendo pensar a tomoyo mil y un cosas.

-"sip... dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

Shaoran abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un alien y su rostro se puso del color de una cereza. Sakura tapó la boca de su amiga con la cara roja igual que shaoran.

-"tomoyo! Mira la hora! Ya debes irte, adiós!"

-"pero yo todavía no..."

-"vamos!"-la interrumpió-"te acompañaré hasta la puerta!"

Sakura empujó a su amiga fuera del cuarto y cuando salieron la miró queriendo ahorcarla.

-"que pasó?"

-"como pudiste decir eso! No sabes lo penoso que fue!"

-"lo siento, solo pensé en voz alta"

-"tomoyo!"

-"ya, perdóname"

-"..."-suspiró-"de acuerdo... perdón por ponerme así"

-"te perdono si me dices que estaba pasando ahí dentro antes de que yo llegara"

-"hoe?"

-"no pongas esa carita, se que algo estaba pasando"

-"pues... tienes razón!"

-"y bien?"

-"Estábamos aburridos como siempre cuando el sacó un mazo de cartas, quien sabe de donde!, entonces me dijo que escogiera una y"

-"oh! Es uno de esos trucos en que la persona descubre cual es tu carta?"

-"exacto! Pero, el no sabia hacerlo muy bien... y sacó varias cartas tratando de atinarle pero ninguna era la mía, el seguía en eso y nos reíamos pero de repente todas las cartas se cayeron, seguíamos riéndonos y lo ayudé recoger las cartas, entonces! Solo quedaba una sobre la cama y la tocamos al mismo tiempo y yo me puse roja hasta la raíz de mi cabello!... le dimos vuelta a la carta y era un doble de corazones... entonces nos miramos y..."

-"y!"

-"y..."

-"ya dime sakura! me estas poniendo de nervios!"

-"después de eso... tocaste la puerta y te abrí"

Tomoyo cayó al suelo con una gota ENORME en la cabeza.

-"yo creí que ustedes se habían besado o algo así"

-"hoe?"

-"bueno! Lo dijiste con ese tono y eso fue lo que pensé"

-"pues no pienses así"

-"OK... bueno, ya me voy"

-"por que?"

-"tengo un trabajote en casa"

-"hoe?"

-"diseñar tu vestido de bodas!"

-"como?"

-"jeje, bye sakura"

Sakura se despidió con la mano de su amiga y entró al cuarto.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue al ambarino viendo el mazo de cartas pensativo con el rostro enrojecido y al verlo así sakura también se sonrojó.

Pasó en silencio y se sentó en la silla de siempre sin hacer ningún ruido; pero no pasó mucho para que shaoran tocara su hombro como llamándola.

-"hoe?"

-"me duele el cuello"-había un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-"quieres que te acomode la almohada?"

-"no. Solo mira a ver si tengo algo por favor"

-"dijo...por favor?"-pensó-"OK"-Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ver mas de cerca el cuello del muchacho; Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón con su brazo para cercarse mejor-"no tienes nada"

Sakura giró un poco el rostro y shaoran, en un movimiento de menos de dos segundos, cortó la distancia entre sus caras y la besó.

-"mmmmm!"-sakura trataba de safarse del beso pero shaoran la tenía agarrada del brazo-"mmm!...m!...m"

Finalmente cayó rendida ante el sabor de los labios de shaoran y respondió el beso sin pensar en nada más que él.

Fin del Capitulo 6._


	7. Expiar tus culpas

-"baby, baby, low tension naa baby... la la la… motto motto mete… lala… baby"

Sakura cantaba partecitas de una dulce canción y estaba de lo mas contenta mientras que shaoran sudaba al verla preparar una jeringota dirigida hacia el.

-"am... sakura"

-"hoe?"-sakura lo miró-"me llamaste por mi nombre"

-"que pasa? No puedo hacerlo?"

-"no, no! Llámame como quieras... puedo yo llamarte shaoran?"

-"claro"

-"que bueno shaoran!... oye, te veo algo nervioso"

-"no es cierto"

-"si lo es!"

-"que no"

-"que si!"

-"te digo que no!"

-"m... bueno, si tu lo dices"-sakura dio algunos toquecitos a la jeringa-"dame tu brazo"

-"como?"

-"tu brazo; necesito ponerte una inyección"

-"pero... no duele mucho verdad?"

-"hoe? Shaoran, ya estas grandecito para eso no crees?"

-"no, no lo creo"

-"no duele nada, ya vas a ver"

-"siempre dicen lo mismo y al final duele muchísimo"

-"pues..."

-"ves?"

-"vamos! Solo será un segundín"

Sakura tomó el brazo izquierdo de shaoran con una sonrisa.

-"e...espera!"

=Toc, toc, toc=

-"hoe?"-sakura dejó la jeringa en una mesita y shaoran dio un respiro enorme.

-"fiu! De la que me salvé"-pensó.

La chica de ojos verdes abrió la puerta y frente a ella se encontraban las dos personas que habían llevado a shaoran a la clínica.

-"vinimos a visitar a shaoran"

-"lo siento, no es hora de visitas"

-"hmp!"-la chica con ojos rojizos y largo pelo negro se paró en frente de ella con una expresión terrorífica que hizo a sakura estremecer.

-"c...claro que podría hacer una excepción"

Eriol se disculpó con sakura por el comportamiento de meiling y entró al cuarto después de ella. Sakura se quedó afuera para darles privacidad.

-"eriol, meiling! que bueno verlos... nos saben de la que me salvaron"

-"déjame adivinar"-eriol sostuvo en su mano la jeringa que sakura había dejado en la mesita-"una inyección?"

-"como sea! A que vinieron?"

-"pues, de hecho yo solo vine a acompañar a meiling... ella quiere hablar un rato con tigo"

-"pero yo no!..."

-"shht!"-eriol haló a meiling por la cintura y le cuchicheó en el oído-"tienes que hacer esto princesa, si no lo haces ahora quien sabe hasta donde pueden llegar las cosas"

Meiling suspiró resignada y eriol se despidió con la mano mientras salía por la puerta... no sin antes chocar al no ver que estaba cerrada.

-"eriol-kun! Estas bien?"

-"jeje, descuida princesita"

-"en serio necesitas conseguir unos lentes nuevos"

-"eso ya lo se shaoran... como sea! No les quito mas tiempo"

Meiling le abrió la puerta a su novio medio ciego y una gota resbaló por su cuello al verlo chocar de nuevo con la pared del pasillo asustando a sakura que estaba sentada en una sillita.

La volvió a cerrar tratando de no preocuparse más por eriol y se paró junto a la ventana.

-"que es lo que quieres hablar con migo meiling?"-La chica siguió en silencio viendo por la ventana con mirada perdida.-"meiling?"

-"a... disculpa, me distraje... que linda vista tienes aquí"

-"tengo otras cosas mejores que ver"-pensó refiriéndose a la ojiverde sentada en el pasillo.

-"y... cuando te irás de aquí?"

-"pronto"

-"eso es bueno... o talvez malo"

-"malo?"

-"si"

-"en que sentido?"

-"vas a volver, no es cierto?"

-"volver?"

-"a la guerra"

-"pues..."

-"justo eso es lo que me temía; no quiero que vuelvas allí... es demasiado peligroso! No se como soportaría el que te fueras denuevo shaoran, y tampoco eriol! Aún sigue teniendo dolor en la rodilla derecha"

-"el es fuerte, para cuando yo salga de aquí estará bien"

-"no lo entiendes?... no voy a dejar que mi novio vuelva a el campo de batalla"

Shaoran vio el brillo de decisión en los ojos de su prima.

-"bueno, pues entonces iré solo"

-"no! No puedes volver allí shaoran!"

-"es mi decisión, la primera vez fui porque quise... y voy a volver con la misma actitud"

-"no lo hagas! No sabes como sufrimos todos! ... tus hermanas están desesperadas!, todos en tu casa, hasta la servidumbre está de nervios por pensar en lo que podría pasarte!... y tu madre!... está al borde de colapsar de la preocupación"

-"ellos no entienden la razón de por que fui en primer lugar"

-"y tampoco les importa saberlo!, solo les... quiero decir, NOS interesa que vuelvas a casa"

-"no quiero"

-"te portas como un niño"

-"y tu igual"

-"claro que no! Trato de hacerte entrar en razón y tu solo me vienes con excusas estupidas"

-"meiling, ya cálmate. Te exaltas por tonterías"

-"no lo entiendes?... por mi culpa estas aquí! No quiero que vuelvas allí! Podrías hacerte mas daño aún!"

-"meiling esto no es tu..."

-"si lo es! Es todo mi culpa! El que te hayan disparado y todo esto!"

-"claro que no"

-"que si! No quiero sentirme mas culpable aún al verte marchar de nuevo... enfermaría del remordimiento., Solo pensar que... no te impedí el volver a ese lugar"

La alta y preciosa chica de ojos rojizos escondió su rostro lloroso detrás de su pollina y suprimo suspiró.

-"mi vida es como una de esas novelas dramáticas"

-"eh?"

-"nada, nada. Solo quiero que sepas algo"

-"que cosa?"

Shaoran le hizo una seña a su prima de que se sentara junto a el y ella se acercó acomodándose junto a él en el colchón.

-"si quieres seguir insistiendo en que lo que me pasó fue tu culpa, no te voy a hacer cambiar de parecer"

-"O.O?"

-"si en realidad fue tu culpa... quiero darte las gracias"

-"que?"

-"si no fuera por ti... no la hubiera conocido nunca"

-"conocido? A quien?"

-"pero! Si sigues insistiendo en que eres la culpable tendrás que pagarme con algo"

-"pagarte?... aun no me has dicho a quien conociste!"

-"se me antoja un helado de chocolate"

-"eh?"

Shaoran le sonrió a su prima que se paró de la cama mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-"y que sea enorme!"

-"claro!... vengo pronto"

-"te esperaré"

Meiling salió corriendo del cuarto ya calmada y sin remordimientos. Al salir al pasillo sakura la vio sonriente y se preguntó que le habría dicho shaoran.

La ojiverde dejó su asiento y volvió a entrar al cuarto.

-"que pasó con tu prima? Se veía bastante triste al entrar"

-"m... nada realmente"

-"seguro?"

-"si... oye! Te gusta el helado de chocolate?"

-"me encanta! Por que?"

-"meiling me va a traer y pensé que podría compartirlo con tigo"

-"que? Pero eso no está permitido por la clínica"

-"lo sé, justo por eso te lo ofrezco"

-"oye!"

-"jeje, es broma"

Sakura pellizcó a shaoran en el brazo jugando; él hizo que ella se inclinara y la besó.

Fin del Capitulo 7._


	8. La caja de recuerdos 2

-"5 horas?"

-"si"

-"eso debió ser terrible!"

-"no tanto"

-"como que no tanto! No me imagino estar encerrada tanto tiempo"

-"no hubo problemas con eso, no estaba solo y además solo era el gimnasio de la escuela"

Sakura miró a shaoran, que le contaba de sus últimos días en la segundaria antes de enlistarse para la guerra, y apretó su mano.

-"con quien estabas ahí dentro? Era una chica? Te gustaba? Era bonita? En que grado estaba? Por que no respondes!"

-"creo que por que no me das tiempo para hacerlo... no creí que fueras celosa"

-"no lo soy! Que te hace creer eso?"

-"no lo se"

***FLASH BACK***

Las enfermeras cuchicheaban frente a la puerta de la habitación y los nervios de sakura estaban por los cielos.

-"lo viste?"

-"es guapísimo!"

-"crees que tenga novia?"

-"que tipo de mujeres le gustan?"

-"tendrá hermanos mayores?"

La ojiverde no soportó más y salió de la habitación siendo observada por un confundido shaoran.

Se paró frente al grupito de "admiradoras" de su novio (claro, que todavía nadie sabia que lo fuera) y las miró con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-"sakurita!"

-"como estas?"

-"oye! Nos presentas a li?"

-"solo lo saludamos y ya!"

-"a ver! Que dices?"

-"que digo?"-detrás de sakura apareció un aura obscura y las chicas empezaron a temblar-"digo que se alejen de aquí y jamás vuelvan a pasar por este pasillo... y si las encuentro hablando de shaoran... lo lamentaran"

La trulla de chicas salió corriendo y sakura sonrió angelicalmente cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-"eso no prueba nada!"

-"a, no?"

-"no"

-"bueno... lo que tu digas"

-"hoe?"

El ambarino sonrió para si mismo y miró el techo de la habitación.

-"adoro cuando pones esa cara"-dijo en un suspiro; cerró los ojos y sintió el aire puro que entraba por la ventana.

Sakura se sonrojó y lo miró fijamente desde donde se encontraba.

-"shaoran-kun"

Él la miró y sonrió un poco.

-"dime"

-"desde hace tiempo hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

-"que cosa"

-"por que decidiste ir a la guerra por voluntad propia?"

Shaoran se sentó en la cama algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero luego se acomodó y apretó la mano de la preciosa chica sentada a su lado.

-"no lo se; tal vez quería que me vieran como alguien valiente... o podría ser, talvez, el demostrarle a eriol que podía hacerlo"

-"no es eso"

-"eh?"

-"estas mintiendo"

-"por que estas tan segura de eso?"

-"porque no me miras a los ojos"

Shaoran se sorprendió ante la persuasión de la ojiverde y la miró con expresión seria.

-"tienes razón"

-"dime, por que?"

-"m..."

-"pero si no quieres contarme"-ella lo miró-"si en serio te cuesta decírmelo no tienes por que hacerlo"

-"no, no es eso"

-"y por que es?"

-"es que... creerás que soy raro"-shaoran rió para si mismo.

-"nunca!; solo me interesa saber... por curiosidad"

-"de acuerdo, me fui porque... quería alejarme de mi familia"

-"hoe?"

-"es que... desde pequeño me he sentido que no pertenezco a ese lugar, tan privado de emociones y sonrisas; siempre estuve tan... solo"

-"pero, que hay de eriol y meiling?"

-"ellos son un caso aparte; Hablo de que dentro de mi surgió el deseo de irme y no volver jamás... pasé por muchas cosas"

Shaoran rió para si mismo y despeinó su cabello.

-"de que te ríes?"

-"es que no pensé que le contaría esto a nadie, pero... por dentro realmente no me importaba el volver a casa o no"

-"pero shaoran!"-sakura lo miró a los ojos con semblante preocupado-"no pensaste en como se sentiría tu madre?, eriol! La misma meiling! y!..."

-"mis hermanas?"

-"si!"

-"wein..."

-"exacto!"

-"sin pensar que... mi padre se habría decepcionado"

Un brillo que sakura jamás había visto en shaoran se presentó de repente en sus ojos ambarinos. Ella apretó su mano y recordó que él le había dicho que su padre había muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

-"ya entendiste?"

-"si"-él volteó a verla y sonrió-"te dije que eres preciosa?"

-"hoe?"-roja-"y eso que tiene que ver?"

-"no lo se, solo quería decírtelo"-sakura quedó en silencio con el rostro sonrojado-"y gracias"

Ella se acercó y besó la mejilla del muchacho.

-"no vuelvas a decir esas cosas como que no te importa morir y eso, OK?"

-"como quieras"

Shaoran sonrió una vez más y se puso a pensar...

Desde cuando sonreía tanto?

Fin del Capitulo 8._


	9. A travez de la Ventana

Ella revisó los papeles y su rostro de alegría ennobleció.

-"que te pasa, sakurita?"-La hermosa mujer de pelo rojo desde la raíz se acercó a sakura-"algo anda mal?"

-"no... y ese es el problema"

Ella caminó a través del pasillo con pasos perdidos en dirección a la habitación que le correspondía.

Tocó la puerta con tres golpecitos de cortesía y entró. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con shaoran hablando muy animadamente con su prima y su amigo de ojos azules.

Ella sonrió cortésmente y eriol miró su reloj de muñeca.

-"bueno shaoran, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos"

-"de acuerdo, nos vemos luego"

-"adiós shaoran"-meiling se colgó del cuello de su primo-"mejórate mucho!"

-"si, si, de acuerdo... meiling! me estás ahogando!"

-"UPS, jeje lo siento"

Meiling se agarró del brazo de su novio y salieron sonriendo.

Sakura fingió una muy convincente sonrisa de despedida y cerró la puerta, después se recostó de esta y se puso a ver los papeles.

-"a ver, que te pasa?"

-"hoe?"

-"no me vengas con esa cara de inocente... sé que algo te pasa sakura"

-"a... de acuerdo! Tienes razón"-sakura avanzó y se sentó en la cama junto a shaoran-"es esto"

Ella dejó caer los papeles en el regazo del ambarino y él se puso a leerlos.

-"eh?... no entiendo, ¿hay algo mal en estos resultados?"

-"no!, y ese es el problema"

-"que?"

-"es que... ya estas en condiciones de pararte y todo! Estas sano como una zanahoria!"

-"y te enojas por eso?"

-"si!"

-"entonces... no quieres que mejore?"

-"deja de reírte de mi!"

-"lo siento"-shaoran seguía riendo-"es que no te entiendo"

Sakura recostó su cabeza del hombro del apuesto soldado y cerró los ojos.

-"ya pensaste... que harás cuando te den de alta?"

El ambarino se quedó en un silencio súbito dándose cuenta de que nunca-desde que había despertado en aquel lugar- había pensado en eso.

-"yo, no lo se"

-"lo supuse"

Shaoran acarició el corto pelo de la ojiverde en silencio y miró por la ventana.

-"pero antes de eso..."

El viento golpeaba su cara y el olor de los tulipanes impregnaba el aire.

Él extendió su mano hacia arriba para atrapar un pequeño pétalo de los muchos que caían del hermoso árbol de cerezo.

-"lo prometido es deuda"-sakura sonrió.

-"gracias"

-"no me agradezcas... desde la vez que trataste de huir me prometí a mi misma que volveríamos aquí"

Shaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-"sakura... sobre lo que me preguntaste hace rato"-ella lo miró con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos-"supongo que esperas que me quede, no?"

-"lo harías? Eso seria estupendo!, vivo sola en un apartamento cerca de la clínica, podría hacerte un espacio y..."

-"escúchame"

-"hoe?"

-"si dependiera de mi, tu sabes que me quedaría con tigo toda la vida, pero..."

-"pero?"

-"..."-suspiro-"hoy me llegó una carta del jefe del campamento"

El corazón de sakura cayó a sus pies al oír esas palabras.

-"no me lo digas"

-"sakura..."

-"no quiero saber lo que dice la carta"

-"pues no te diré"

-"es que no lo entiendo!... todo iba tan bien"

-"descuida"-el la obligó a verlo a los ojos-"nada va a cambiar"

-"eso dices tu"

Sakura se libró de su agarre y caminó unos pasos acercándose más al cerezo en flor.

-"sakura… trata de pensar positivo"

-"lo dices comos si fuera fácil"

Él la abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello.

-"no seas tan terca"-Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de shaoran-"mansita y calladita te vez mas bonita"

La ojiverde trató de safarse de nuevo pero él no la dejó.

-"shaoran, suéltame"

-"nop"

-"ya! En serio"

Shaoran dejó ir a su-sonrojada-presa que evitó hacer contacto visual con el.

-"que te pasa? No tienes que ponerte así"

-"shaoran… no quiero que vayas"

-"eh?"

-"a la guerra"

-"sakura, se que es difícil pero es mi deber"

-"no, no lo es. Si fuiste por voluntad propia, deberías poder decidir el no volver igualmente"

-"m… no es tan simple, allá cuentan con migo"

-"pero; que tal si te pasa algo! Esta vez estuviste al borde de perder la vida por un tonto descuido… y si ahora te pasa algo peor?"

-"no seas tan dramática, sakura"

-"no puedo evitarlo, no es que quiera preocuparme pero… es inevitable!"

-"de acuerdo, te prometo tener mucho cuidado"

-"eso no es suficiente"

-"y que quieres que te prometa?"

-"volver"-dijo sin dubitar.

Silencio…

-"volver?"

-"sano y salvo; y que no te vuelvas a ir"

-"sakura… yo no creo que pueda prometer eso"

-"hoe! Por que no?"

-"es que no se que va a pasar en el campo de batalla, tal vez salga herido… o no salga"

-"pues entonces vas a morir con el remordimiento de dejarme sola"

Shaoran miró el pequeño pétalo en su mano y luego a sakura, que miraba el horizonte lejano, recostada del cerezo.

Se acercó a ella y abrió su mano izquierda. Colocó el pétalo de flor de sakura y cerró la mano de la ojiverde y la cerró; Luego se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso (a la mano con el pétalo)

-"lo prometo"

-"en serio?"

Él la besó (esta vez en los labios) y le sonrió.

-"me vez cara de broma?"-sakura se sonrojó-"y cuando vuelva… quiero que me estés esperando aquí mismo"

Ella sonrió con los ojos aguados de pensar en la partida de shaoran; él secó sus lágrimas dulcemente y sellaron la promesa con otro beso.

Fin del Capitulo 9._


	10. Silueta en la distancia

Eriol tenía anteojos nuevos.

Pero detrás de ellos sus ojos miraban a shaoran desaprobatoriamente.

-"en serio te atreverás a volver?"

-"me sorprende que tu no"

Una fuerte brisa entró por la ventana azotando las finas cortinas traslucidas.

Shaoran vestía unos pantalones camuflados y una camiseta negra.

-"donde está ella?"

-"prefirió no despedirse"

-"igual que meiling"

-"las mujeres son extrañas..."

-"no tanto"

Eriol miró a su compañero por última vez y salió dejándolo solo mientras recogía sus cosas en silencio.

La ojiverde estaba sentada en la silla de siempre.

Tenía una revista frente a la cara y, como siempre, estaba masticando aquella goma de mascar que tanto le gustaba.

-"hola sakurita"-La alta y esbelta mujer de pelo rojo saludó sonriente-"sakura?..."-no hubo respuesta-"que lees que estas tan concentrada?... sakurita... me oyes?"

Ella apartó la revista de la cara de la ojiverde y se sorprendió de verla totalmente bañada en lagrimas y con todo el delineador corrido por la cara.

-""

-"sakura-chan! Que te pasa! Te duele algo? Dime por favor!"

-""

De la nada apareció tomoyo con tres cajas de pañuelos desechables.

Sakura le arrebató la primera cajita y empezó a gastarla al instante sorprendiendo bastante a su supervisora.

-"buenas tardes señorita motosuwa"

-"hola daidouji-chan; sabes por que la pequeña sakurita está así?"

-"si"

-""

Tomoyo se tapó los oídos tratando de ser paciente; y es que tenia HORAS oyendo los llantos incesantes de su amiga.

-"y que le pasa?"

-"es un asunto con…"

-"!"

-"con…"

-"!"

Tomoyo empezó a perder la paciencia (cosa, por cierto, muy rara en ella).

-"unasuntoconli!"

-"!"

Sakura tomó la otra caja de pañuelos mientras que la señorita motosuwa terminaba de descifrar o que tomoyo acababa de decir:

Un-asunto-con-LI

-"con… li?"

-"así es"

La ojiverde volvió a poner la revista frente a su cara de manera que cubriera su rostro.

-"pero… según estos reportes…"-la mujer de pelo largo y rizado revisó su carpeta-"hoy le dan de alta, no es así?"

-"ese es justamente el problema"

Como si hubiera sido una profecía, un camión camuflado con una enorme lona y espacio para sentarse detrás apareció en medio de la calle.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y se limpió la cara con la frente en alto.

Caminó atravesando el pasillo y chocó el hombro del alto joven de ojos amar con aspecto desanimado sin quererlo; lo miró, se limpió la ultima lagrima que salía de sus ojos y siguió su camino sin decir una palabra, dejando a shaoran mirando el suelo que ella había pisado y desacomodándose el pelo como si quisiera arrancárselo de un tirón.

Respiró profundo y frunció el ceño mientras bajaba los tres escalones en la salida de la clínica.

Atravesó la calle y se montó en la parte de atrás del camión sin decir palabra; Le dio una ultima mirada al edificio donde había pasado mas de un mes… le habían parecido apenas tres días.

Una enérgica brisa agitó su pelo amarronado y el cerró los ojos en cuanto el conductor de lentes oscuros encendió el motor.

-"espérame… sakura"

Fin del Capitulo 10._


	11. Cartas

La ojiverde se agachó y tomó el correo en sus manos.

Notó que la mayoría de la correspondencia era publicidad y uno que otro brochure; la revista de la semana, la cuenta del alquiler, una carta de su padre desde Egipto- era arqueólogo- y otra carta de aspecto desaliñado.

Con las esquinas doblegadas y la tinta corrida por un costado.

-"pero que clase de cosa es es…ta?"

Todo el papel que había caído al suelo excepto la sucia carta cuyo remitente respondía al nombre de: Shaoran Li

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientas desgarraba el sobre y sacaba el papel de adentro como si le faltara el aire y la carta fuera su oxigeno.

Ella la abrió y la leyó cuidando de no pasar por alto la más pequeña comilla.

Después de eso, las cartas se volvieron la conversación que ella anhelaba.

_De: Li Shaoran_

_Para: La flor que más extraño_

_Sakura, no podrías imaginar cuanto te extraño._

_Primero que nada, te pido perdón por no haberte escrito antes y por haberme marchado en primer lugar; pero sabes que no tenia opción... aunque tal vez simplemente fui un tonto y no me di cuenta de que, en realidad, si la tenia._

_Las cosas por aquí están normales; algo ruidosas pero eso es normal en el campo de batalla._

_No tanto en donde estás, ¿cierto?_

_Debo ser el único despierto en todo el campamento, mis compañeros están dormidos como si anda pasara mientras que yo sufro de un terrible insomnio desde ayer._

_Mañana avanzaremos más cerca del enemigo, espero que nadie salga herido en el camino; claro que el deseo de volver contigo me mantendrá vivo por un largo tiempo._

_Ahora trataré de dormir-aunque sé que no valdrá la pena- espero que tu si duermas bien._

_En serio necesito dormir._

_Shaoran_

_P.D.: Si llego a dormir un poco, espero soñar con tigo._

:::::

_De: Una flor marchita_

_Para: ti_

_No te imaginas lo que llorado por ti;_

_Si!_

_Me atreví a decirlo!_

_Casi me deshidrato llorando por ti, y espero que cuando vuelvas me devuelvas mis pobres lagrimas._

_No me importó que la carta llegara tarde, me bastó con que me escribieras._

_Lamento lo de tu insomnio, pero ahora tendrás más tiempo para pensar en mi._

_Eso se oye algo egoísta, ¿verdad?_

_Lo siento, solo olvídalo._

_Como sea, ve con cuidado a ese lugar donde van a ir; recuerda que la promesa incluye que vuelvas sano y SALVO_

_(Notaste que resalté en mayúsculas?)._

_Eriol y Meiling se quedaron a vivir en el pueblo definitivamente._

_Vienen a la clínica todos los días a saludar._

_Creo haber escuchado a meiling hablar de compromiso pero no estoy segura._

_¡POR CIERTO!_

_Me tomé unas vacaciones por un tiempo._

_Ahora puedo planear tranquila como hacerte sufrir por dejarme sola!_

_(Es broma XP)_

_¡Te extraño demasiado!_

_Afuera el ambiente está húmedo y llueve sin parar._

_Cuando el aire está así de frío me da dolor de cabeza y creo que ya me empezó, me tengo que ir ahora._

_No tengo forma de olvidarte._

_Sakura_

_P.D.: Cuando vuelvas va a dejar de llover en mi mundo_

::: ::

_De: Un soldado frustrado_

_Para: esa chica de ojos verdes_

_Todo resultó bien al trasladar el campamento._

_Que mal que las cartas tarden tanto en llegar, pero para ser franco nada ha cambiado mucho por aquí._

_¿Qué tal por allá?_

_¿Es mi imaginación o la carta que me enviaste huele a perfume?_

_Supongo que te extraño hasta el punto de imaginar tu aroma a mí alrededor._

_Espero que mi locura crónica por no tenerte cerca compense las lágrimas que has derramado._

_Tengo un pétalo en las manos, pero está marchito._

_Lo encontré entre mi ropa y me recordó lo bella que eres y lo mucho que anhelo tenerte entre mis brazos._

_Me merezco toda clase de castigos por haberte dejado sola; La vida es una y arriesgarla aquí no es una gran hazaña que digamos._

_Pero venir no fue un error para mí, si nunca hubiera pisado este campamento tampoco te hubiera conocido._

_Pero hablando de otra cosa… ¡¿MEILING DIJO QUE COSA?_

_COMPROMISO?_

_Pobre eriol._

_¡Este maldito insomnio me va a matar!_

_Shaoran_

_P.D.: Solo tu recuerdo me mantiene vivo._

::: ::

_De: Esa chica que mencionas_

_Para: ti, de nuevo_

_El compromiso no es como la muerte,_

_No se por que reaccionas de esa forma._

_Que es eso de "pobre eriol"?_

_Tal vez meiling sea algo impulsiva, pero ni que fuera tan… tan…_

_Olvídalo, tienes razón._

_Pobrecito._

_Aborrezco las cartas; me pone de nervios el tener que esperar la siguiente cada vez._

_Odio la guerra,_

_Odio esta distancia,_

_Odio la lluvia dentro de mí,_

_Odio el haberte conocido y, al mismo tiempo, haberme enamorado de ti._

_Te extraño…_

_Olvida eso último…_

_Adoro el haberte conocido y amo el hecho de que me enamoré de ti._

_¿Quieres saber algo que en serio detesto justo en este momento?_

_El que este lapicero esté a punto de secarse._

_Sakura_

_P.D.: No olvides que sigo esperando._

::: ::

_De: Este idiota que te ama_

_Para: mi agua en este desierto_

_Sabes?_

_Al fin pude dormir ayer…_

_Lo malo?_

_Lo hice en medio de un tiroteo justo en el campo de batalla._

_No me pasó nada (aunque recibí la reprimenda de mi vida) pero no me arrepiento de haberme quedado dormido porque… soñé con aquel cerezo._

_Estaba totalmente florecido, pero los tulipanes de todo el valle se habían marchitado._

_Yo estaba parado bao el árbol, tú apareciste junto a mí._

_Pero los pétalos del cerezo cayeron al suelo, todos de una sola vez; solo quedó una pequeña flor, que cayó en mi hombro… la miré… tu la tomaste en tus manos y luego me besaste._

_Nunca disfruté tanto un sueño en mi vida._

_¡Estoy desesperado!_

_Extraño tus labios más que a nada._

_Quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes mientras esperas a que vuela, pero no hay muchos lugares donde conseguir cosas por aquí._

_De hecho no hay ninguno._

_Aún así espéralo._

_Tengo un sueño terrible._

_Shaoran_

_P.D.: cada estrella me recuerda tu sonrisa._

::: ::

_De: Mi_

_Para: tú sabes quien_

_¡No lo hagas!_

_No tienes que hacer ni comprar nada; Eso solo sería una molestia más y no puedes darte el lujo de sobrecargarte._

_¿Acaso olvidas que estas en una guerra?_

_¡Deja de pensar en cosas estupidas!_

_Me alegra que al fin pudieras dormir. Mucho más importante: el que hayas soñado con migo._

_No quiero ni pensar que estés pensando en otra muchacha o algo así._

_¡No toleraré infidelidades, me oyes!_

_No es que sea celosa ni nada de eso._

_Aunque realmente dudo que haya muchas mujeres (o ninguna) por allá._

_(Lo que es un alivio para mí)_

_O si las hay?_

_Como sea, yo si he soñado con tigo un millón de veces desde que te fuiste, pero ese es otro tema que realmente no tengo ganas de discutir ahora._

_El camión de correos sale en 10 minutos y debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo._

_Te quiero mucho!_

_Sakura_

_P.D.: mañana vuelvo a trabajar en la clínica._

::: ::

_De: el "tu sabes quien"_

_Para: mi princesa en la distancia_

_Celosa y con todo eres preciosa._

_No trates de negarlo, eres celosa y no puedes ocultármelo._

_Justo esa es otra cosa que adoro de ti._

_Las cosas por aquí se están poniendo difíciles y creo que esta será la última carta que recibas de mí dentro de un tiempo._

_Muchos soldados han muerto y la presión de la última batalla se siente en el aire._

_La mayoría de los soldados ya dejó su testamento, Por supuesto que yo no lo hice…_

_Recuerdas la promesa?_

_Ahora mismo vamos a salir del campamento para dar muestro –espero- ultimo ataque._

_Debo dejar de escribir._

_Por cierto!_

_Me dijiste que no te diera nada?_

_Pues lo hice._

_Está en el paquete que llegó con esta carta._

_No puedo esperar a que todo termine._

_Shaoran_

_P.D.: Nunca dejes de esperarme._

En la silla del pasillo que siempre usaba, ella estaba sentada y leía la carta por tercera vez consecutiva-como hacia con todas- para revisar que no se pasó por alto ninguna palabra.

Después tomó el pequeño envoltorio color amarronado que parecía tener algo dentro.

No tenía ningún lazo o decoración especial, simplemente era otro sobrecito más.

Sakura la abrió cuidadosamente y le dio vuelta al sobre.

Una delgada y brillante cadena cayó sobre su falda Jean.

Era plateada y brillante; tenia un dije que era una pequeña, pero increíblemente bella, piedrecilla de esmeralda.

El tono de verde exacto de sus ojos.

Sakura tomó la sencilla cadena en sus manos y la miró por un instante.

Creyó ver la cara de shaoran en el brillo de la piedra; se restregó los ojos y al abrirlos confirmó que solo había sido su imaginación.

Se puso la cadenilla con cuidado mientras suspiraba.

-"shaoran… esperaré lo que sea necesario"

Fin del Capitulo 11._

La ojiverde se agachó y tomó el correo en sus manos.

Notó que la mayoría de la correspondencia era publicidad y uno que otro brochure; la revista de la semana, la cuenta del alquiler, una carta de su padre desde Egipto- era arqueólogo- y otra carta de aspecto desaliñado.  
Con las esquinas doblegadas y la tinta corrida por un costado.

-"pero que clase de cosa es es…ta?"

Todo el papel que había caído al suelo excepto la sucia carta cuyo remitente respondía al nombre de: Shaoran Li

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientas desgarraba el sobre y sacaba el papel de adentro como si le faltara el aire y la carta fuera su oxigeno.

Ella la abrió y la leyó cuidando de no pasar por alto la más pequeña comilla.  
Después de eso, las cartas se volvieron la conversación que ella anhelaba.

*****************************************************************

_De: Li Shaoran_  
_Para: La flor que más extraño_

_Sakura, no podrías imaginar cuanto te extraño._

_Primero que nada, te pido perdón por no haberte escrito antes y por haberme marchado en primer lugar; pero sabes que no tenia opción... aunque tal vez simplemente fui un tonto y no me di cuenta de que, en realidad, si la tenia._

_Las cosas por aquí están normales; algo ruidosas pero eso es normal en el campo de batalla._  
_No tanto en donde estás, ¿cierto?_

_Debo ser el único despierto en todo el campamento, mis compañeros están dormidos como si anda pasara mientras que yo sufro de un terrible insomnio desde ayer._  
_Mañana avanzaremos más cerca del enemigo, espero que nadie salga herido en el camino; claro que el deseo de volver contigo me mantendrá vivo por un largo tiempo._

_Ahora trataré de dormir-aunque sé que no valdrá la pena- espero que tu si duermas bien._

_En serio necesito dormir._  
_Shaoran_  
_P.D.: Si llego a dormir un poco, espero soñar con tigo._

:::::

_De: Una flor marchita_  
_Para: ti_

_No te imaginas lo que llorado por ti;_  
_Si!_  
_Me atreví a decirlo!_

_Casi me deshidrato llorando por ti, y espero que cuando vuelvas me devuelvas mis pobres lagrimas._

_No me importó que la carta llegara tarde, me bastó con que me escribieras._  
_Lamento lo de tu insomnio, pero ahora tendrás más tiempo para pensar en mi._

_Eso se oye algo egoísta, ¿verdad?_  
_Lo siento, solo olvídalo._

_Como sea, ve con cuidado a ese lugar donde van a ir; recuerda que la promesa incluye que vuelvas __sano__ y __**SALVO**_  
_**(**__Notaste que resalté en mayúsculas?)._

_Eriol y Meiling se quedaron a vivir en el pueblo definitivamente._  
_Vienen a la clínica todos los días a saludar._  
_Creo haber escuchado a meiling hablar de compromiso pero no estoy segura._

_¡POR CIERTO!_

_Me tomé unas vacaciones por un tiempo._  
_Ahora puedo planear tranquila como hacerte sufrir por dejarme sola!_  
_(Es broma XP)_

_¡Te extraño demasiado!_

_Afuera el ambiente está húmedo y llueve sin parar._  
_Cuando el aire está así de frío me da dolor de cabeza y creo que ya me empezó, me tengo que ir ahora._

_No tengo forma de olvidarte._

_Sakura_

_P.D.: Cuando vuelvas va a dejar de llover en mi mundo_

::: ::

_De: Un soldado frustrado_  
_Para: esa chica de ojos verdes_

_Todo resultó bien al trasladar el campamento._  
_Que mal que las cartas tarden tanto en llegar, pero para ser franco nada ha cambiado mucho por aquí._  
_¿Qué tal por allá?_

_¿Es mi imaginación o la carta que me enviaste huele a perfume?_  
_Supongo que te extraño hasta el punto de imaginar tu aroma a mí alrededor._

_Espero que mi locura crónica por no tenerte cerca compense las lágrimas que has derramado._

_Tengo un pétalo en las manos, pero está marchito._

_Lo encontré entre mi ropa y me recordó lo bella que eres y lo mucho que anhelo tenerte entre mis brazos._

_Me merezco toda clase de castigos por haberte dejado sola; La vida es una y arriesgarla aquí no es una gran hazaña que digamos._  
_Pero venir no fue un error para mí, si nunca hubiera pisado este campamento tampoco te hubiera conocido._

_Pero hablando de otra cosa… ¡¿MEILING DIJO QUE COSA?_  
_COMPROMISO?_  
_Pobre eriol._

_¡Este maldito insomnio me va a matar!_

_Shaoran_

_P.D.: Solo tu recuerdo me mantiene vivo._

::: ::

_De: Esa chica que mencionas_  
_Para: ti, de nuevo_

_El compromiso no es como la muerte,_  
_No se por que reaccionas de esa forma._

_Que es eso de "pobre eriol"?_  
_Tal vez meiling sea algo impulsiva, pero ni que fuera tan… tan…_  
_Olvídalo, tienes razón._

_Pobrecito._

_Aborrezco las cartas; me pone de nervios el tener que esperar la siguiente cada vez._

_Odio la guerra,_  
_Odio esta distancia,_  
_Odio la lluvia dentro de mí,_  
_Odio el haberte conocido y, al mismo tiempo, haberme enamorado de ti._

_Te extraño…_

_Olvida eso último…_  
_Adoro el haberte conocido y amo el hecho de que me enamoré de ti._

_¿Quieres saber algo que en serio detesto justo en este momento?_

_El que este lapicero esté a punto de secarse._

_Sakura_

_P.D.: No olvides que sigo esperando._

::: ::

_De: Este idiota que te ama_  
_Para: mi agua en este desierto_

_Sabes?_  
_Al fin pude dormir ayer…_  
_Lo malo?_  
_Lo hice en medio de un tiroteo justo en el campo de batalla._

_No me pasó nada (aunque recibí la reprimenda de mi vida) pero no me arrepiento de haberme quedado dormido porque… soñé con aquel cerezo._

_Estaba totalmente florecido, pero los tulipanes de todo el valle se habían marchitado._  
_Yo estaba parado bao el árbol, tú apareciste junto a mí._  
_Pero los pétalos del cerezo cayeron al suelo, todos de una sola vez; solo quedó una pequeña flor, que cayó en mi hombro… la miré… tu la tomaste en tus manos y luego me besaste._

_Nunca disfruté tanto un sueño en mi vida._  
_¡Estoy desesperado!_  
_Extraño tus labios más que a nada._

_Quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes mientras esperas a que vuela, pero no hay muchos lugares donde conseguir cosas por aquí._  
_De hecho no hay ninguno._  
_Aún así espéralo._

_Tengo un sueño terrible._

_Shaoran_

_P.D.: cada estrella me recuerda tu sonrisa._

::: ::

_De: Mi_  
_Para: tú sabes quien_

_¡No lo hagas!_  
_No tienes que hacer ni comprar nada; Eso solo sería una molestia más y no puedes darte el lujo de sobrecargarte._  
_¿Acaso olvidas que estas en una guerra?_  
_¡Deja de pensar en cosas estupidas!_

_Me alegra que al fin pudieras dormir. Mucho más importante: el que hayas soñado con migo._

_No quiero ni pensar que estés pensando en otra muchacha o algo así._  
_¡No toleraré infidelidades, me oyes!_

_No es que sea celosa ni nada de eso._

_Aunque realmente dudo que haya muchas mujeres (o ninguna) por allá._  
_(Lo que es un alivio para mí)_

_O si las hay?_

_Como sea, yo si he soñado con tigo un millón de veces desde que te fuiste, pero ese es otro tema que realmente no tengo ganas de discutir ahora._

_El camión de correos sale en 10 minutos y debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo._

_Te quiero mucho!_

_Sakura_

_P.D.: mañana vuelvo a trabajar en la clínica_.

::: ::

_De: el "tu sabes quien"_  
_Para: mi princesa en la distancia_

_Celosa y con todo eres preciosa._

_No trates de negarlo, eres celosa y no puedes ocultármelo._  
_Justo esa es otra cosa que adoro de ti._

_Las cosas por aquí se están poniendo difíciles y creo que esta será la última carta que recibas de mí dentro de un tiempo._  
_Muchos soldados han muerto y la presión de la última batalla se siente en el aire._

_La mayoría de los soldados ya dejó su testamento, Por supuesto que yo no lo hice…_

_Recuerdas la promesa?_

_Ahora mismo vamos a salir del campamento para dar muestro –espero- ultimo ataque._  
_Debo dejar de escribir._

_Por cierto!_  
_Me dijiste que no te diera nada?_  
_Pues lo hice._  
_Está en el paquete que llegó con esta carta._

_No puedo esperar a que todo termine._

_Shaoran_

_P.D.: Nunca dejes de esperarme._

**********************************************************************

En la silla del pasillo que siempre usaba, ella estaba sentada y leía la carta por tercera vez consecutiva-como hacia con todas- para revisar que no se pasó por alto ninguna palabra.

Después tomó el pequeño envoltorio color amarronado que parecía tener algo dentro.  
No tenía ningún lazo o decoración especial, simplemente era otro sobrecito más.

Sakura la abrió cuidadosamente y le dio vuelta al sobre.  
Una delgada y brillante cadena cayó sobre su falda Jean.

Era plateada y brillante; tenia un dije que era una pequeña, pero increíblemente bella, piedrecilla de esmeralda.  
El tono de verde exacto de sus ojos.

Sakura tomó la sencilla cadena en sus manos y la miró por un instante.

Creyó ver la cara de shaoran en el brillo de la piedra; se restregó los ojos y al abrirlos confirmó que solo había sido su imaginación.

Se puso la cadenilla con cuidado mientras suspiraba.

-"shaoran… esperaré lo que sea necesario"

Fin del Capitulo 11._


	12. Futuro Deseado

**El ultimo capi de ***Una Guerra de Distancia*****

**Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**-Pronto mas fics-**

Sakura estaba sentada en la silla de siempre en aquel pasillo de la pequeña y silenciosa clínica.

Masticaba esa goma de mascar sabor cereza que tanto le gustaba mientras leía la revista de la semana.

Había un cambio en la imagen de todos los días, y era que un viejecito todo arrugado leía el periódico imperturbable en una silla junto a la de sakura.

La ojiverde apartó los ojos de su revista y leyó los titulares, estaban en letras enormes diciendo:

¡TERMINA LA GUERRA!

Se firma tratado de paz

Ella parpadeó 3 veces y bostezó,

El anuncio no le sorprendió; es que ese periódico era de hace 2 meses.

Sip, eso que leyeron.

Hacia 2 MESES completos de que la guerra había terminado y no habían rastros de shaoran.

Todos habían celebrado el fin de la masacre, pero a la vez sufrían la perdida de cientos de soldados que habían perdido la vida antes de que el tratado se firmara.

Sakura sufría cada día que pasaba pensando en que shaoran podía ser uno de los desafortunados.

Pero eso no era imposible…

Él lo prometió… le aseguró que volvería junto a ella… cierto?

-"cierto"-dijo en un suspiro mientras se paraba de la silla y avanzaba unos pasos al centro del pasillo.

Miró la puerta de entrada, siempre abierta de par en par, y creyó volver a vivir el momento en que ese jeep camuflado frenó de golpe frente a la puerta.

Cuando eriol y meiling prácticamente saltaron del vehículo y llevaron a shaoran al edificio.

Ella cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el rostro de shaoran, pero le costó bastante trabajo el construir su imagen en la mente.

Ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la puerta justo cuando eriol y meiling entraron.

-"sakura chan!"

-"como estas?"

-"hoe… bien, que bueno verlos de nuevo"

La bella chica de largo pelo negro se enganchó del brazo de eriol y sonrió simpáticamente.

-"te vez desanimada"

"por que lo dices?, eriol kun"

-"Es que… se te nota"

Sakura trató de sonreír pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Meiling puso su mano en el hombro de sakura tratando de animarla.

-"cada día que pasa t es mas difícil, cierto?"

Sakura se sorprendió de que ella le comprendiera.

La ojiverde miró a la puerta de nuevo y suspiró mientras sonreía irónicamente.

-"debí obligarlo a quedarse, verdad?"

-"mi primo es mas terco que una mula ciega, no lo hubieras convencido por mas que intentaras"

Eriol haló un mechoncito del largo cabello de meiling y le dijo algo al oído.

-"discúlpanos sakura, pero tenemos que irnos, solo veníamos de paso"

-"entiendo, adiós"

Meiling volvió a engancharse del brazo de su novio y se fueron.

Sakura empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la clínica en silencio.

Todo estaba desierto y los cuartos estaban vacios.

Ella recorría los pasillos rozando las paredes con la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar frente a la puerta…

Esa puerta.

Donde tuvo que aprender a lidiar con aquel desquiciante soldado de ojos ambarinos.

El mismo soldado del que, tiempo después, se terminó enamorando.

Ella giró la perilla lentamente y entró al cuarto en silencio.

Miró como todo estaba desierto, arreglado y listo para el próximo que entrara.

Ella abrió las cortinas y la ventana.

En seguida el aroma de los tulipanes inundó la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, y en menos de un segundo, ella ya estaba en el valle. (Si, había salido por la ventana)

Ella avanzaba caminando sin prisas, el viento acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

Llegó al cerezo sin percatarse y miró a su alrededor, casi ausente de razón. Se sentó bajo el árbol y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba el dije de su collar con su mano.

-"shaoran"

Sintió que se movía, que estaba moviéndose bajo la lluvia.

Las gotas mojaban su rostro pero ella no le hizo caso.

Siguió sintiendo como algo o alguien la tenia suspendida en el aire.

Creyó ori una voz conocida… una voz…

-"HOE!"

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente al imaginar su rostro.

-"ya despertaste, sake-chan"

-"Tomiie-kun?"

-"el mismo"

Elk chico de ojos grisáceos y pelo oscuro sonrió.

Había sido amigo de sakura desde los 8 años y vivía en una casa antigua junto a la clínica.

-"que pasa? Por que me cargas?"

-"te vi dormir desde el jardín trasero de mi casa y cuando empezó a llover pensé en que no te agradaría mojarte, cierto?"

-"jeja, cierto"

Ellos entraron al edificio por la ventana (raro, no?) mientras hablaban.

-"estoy al borde, Tomiie"

-"vamos, no te aflijas así por ese muchacho"

-"no puedo evitarlo"

-"ya olvídalo! Ya pasaron 2 meses de que terminó la guerra, me dijiste que el volvería, o no?"

-"si lo hice"

-"entonces?"-sakura quedó en silencio-"saku-chan… tu sabes lo mucho que te aprecio y lo menos que quiero que pase es que sufras"

El chico alto se cercó a ella y acarició su cabello.

-"no puedo, no quiero y no debo olvidar la promesa…el me prometió que iba a volver… y yo le creo"

-"vamos! Vas a seguir creyendo en él aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo?"

-"si"

-"solo pierdes tu tiempo, no lo hagas!"

PAF!

Un puño con vendas en una pequeña cortada apareció de la nada dando justo en la cara del chico de pelo oscuro.

-"hazlo"

-"SHAORAN!"

Sakura no creía lo que veía… sería una alucinación, aunque, las alucinaciones no golpean a los muchachos, cierto?

-"perdón por tardar tanto, sakura"

La ojiverde se abalanzó sobre el castaño que, tal vez era su imaginación, pero ella lo veía más alto y apuesto que antes.

-"oigan!"-el chico en el suelo llamó la atención de los dos-"acabo de ser golpeado! No vas a hacer nada por mi, sakura?"

La ojiverde vio el puño de shaoran.

-"que te pasó?"

-"solo fue un rasguño, no me impidió golpear a este tonto"

-"hay!"

Sakura besó a shaoran de improviso, que le respondió el beso casi hambriento de sus labios.

-"regresaste… al fin"

Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

-"hey! Tomiie se levantaba del suelo-"dejen de ignorarme!"

*****EPILOGO*****

El sonido del despertador retumbó en sus oídos haciéndolo despertar bruscamente.

El extendió su brazo y apagò el aparato.

Se restregó el cabello mientras bostezaba.

-"hoy es el día"

El apuesto ambarino miró a su lado y sonrió.

Acostada en el futon junto a él, Sakura dormía imperturbablemente.

Parecía una muñeca hecha a mano

Shaoran acarició su cabello y la miró por un segundo.

-"despierta Sakura"

-"m… 5 minutos más, prometo portarme bien"

El ambarino rió y la movió un poco.

-"vamos, no seas perezosa"

La chica abrió los ojos con dificultad y luego sonrió.

-"buenos días shaoran kun"

-"hasta que al fin despiertas, olvidas que día es hoy?"

Sakura giró la mirada, sin moverse de su posición en el futon color purpura y miró el calendario.

-"jueves?"

Shaoran besó la frente de la chica con quien vivía y se levantó un poco, le señaló unas maletas.

-"hoy es el día"

La chica de ojos esmeralda se sentó en el futon y bostezó.

-"que vamos a desayunar?"

-"pon tus cosas en la maleta y luego t digo"

-"hoe! Pero me da flojera!"

El ambarino cargó a la chica mientras ella reía.

-"hazlo o verás!"

-"jajá, ya bájame"

-"yo hago el desayuno mientras tu haces tus maletas"

-"ok"

Él la bajó y ella lo besó, luego empezó a hacer sus maletas.

Habían pasado tres años desde el regreso de shaoran.

El pueblo estaba más desierto que nunca.

Cada día se iban mas personas y la mayoría de los negocios habían cerrado, siendo uno de ello la única clínica del lugar.

Meiling y eriol habían decidido dejar el pueblo y viajar por todo el mundo… ya llevaba la mitad.

Sakura había convencido a shaoran de irse de aquel lugar y de mudarse en una gran ciudad; tanta paz ya la tenía más que aburrida.

-"listo!"

-"que? Tan pronto?"

-"solo tenia que meter las cosas en la maleta, cierto?"

Shaoran miró la enorme montaña de ropa y demás sobre la maleta que no dejaba que siquiera se cerrara. Una gota cayó por su cuello.

-"como sea"

-"jipi, oye! Tomiie kun fue muy amable al conseguirnos los boletos del bus a buen precio"

Sip, el pueblo era tan pequeño y despoblado que para tomar un avión primero debías ir a otro pueblo más grande.

-"a mi no me importa, ese tipo no me agrada ni un poco, solo porque dice ser "tu amigo de la infancia", bobadas!, se cree la gran cosa por tener casa propia y ser mas alto que una jirafa… me dan unas ganas de…!"-Sakura besó la mejilla de su malhumorado novio mientras le robaba la tostada que tenia en la mano-"hey!"

-"no seas tan celosín, shaoran"

-"mira quien habla"

-"que dijiste?"

-"nada, nada"

Sentados en el autobús, Sakura acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de shaoran.

El motor del autobús se puso en marcha y shaoran cerró sus ojos un segundo.

Todos los recuerdos desde su llegada a aquel lugar golpearon su memoria pasando como ráfagas por su mente.

-"sabes Sakura? Creo que voy a extrañar este lugar"

Ella lo besó dulcemente y luego le guiñó el ojo en un gesto pícaro.

-"yo no; los lugares en silencio no me gustan… igual que a ti, cierto?"

FIN._

"**N****uestro** cerezo nunca _marchitó_"

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Pronto subire mas fics

ONEGAI REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS!


End file.
